Are We Friends?
by GalaxyOnAWhim
Summary: This is back at Keron when Keroro and Giroro were kids... tadpoles... whatever you wanna call them. They're going to have one of their "playdates" as their parents like to call it. Though, they aren't really close around this time. Just kids being kids.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own any of the characters or anything in general from Keroro Gunso/Sgt Frog. All the credit goes to Mine Yoshizaki and all who have worked on the manga and/or series**__._

_**Authors Notes at the end!**_

* * *

Today was one of those days where Giroro's father decided to come over to the humble abode of Keroro and his parents.

Everyone knows at this point but Keroro's father and Giroro's father are very close. They fought together in many wars and never left each other's side. With that said, once Giroro and Keroro were born, it was obvious that everyone thought they would have a strong bond as well. So, when they were baby tadpoles, they got introduced to each other. But… Keroro was obnoxious and Giroro was having none of that so he smacked him out of frustration which resulted in both of them crying and having a fit. They were babies, though, what do you expect?

As the years went on, they started to get used to each other through military school and having "playdates" their parents forced them to have. Mostly just an excuse for Giroro's father to have a break and Garuru to not have to stay in the house and babysit Giroro all the time. But no matter how much they hung out, Giroro refused to say they're friends.

He will admit, he tried to get along with Keroro but that personality of his is so tiring. Constantly blabbering about things no one cares about, pranks anyone he feels like messing with at the time, and only thinking of himself with every decision he makes. Yet he wonders why he always gets scolded by the teachers.

Keroro's father and mother greeted them both as they walked in and told Giroro that Keroro was in his room. As the parents were getting acquainted with one another again, Giroro walked up the stairs, feeling very much _excited_ to hang out. (That was sarcasm if it wasn't obvious.)

He knocked on Keroro's door and walked in. Keroro was reading a comic book and seemed really invested in it to the point where he didn't notice Giroro's presence. His facial expression was intense, whatever he was reading must be good. Giroro went over to Keroro and waved his hand in front of Keroro's face.

Keroro blinked in surprise, "Gero!? Ah, Giroro!" He looked up with that gleam in his eyes. "I didn't know it was already time for you to come over," He said closing his book.

Giroro sighed, "You need to focus more on your surroundings no matter where you are." He then sat down across from Keroro.

Keroro snickered, "Always so serious."

"Hmph, at least I'm not stupid," Giroro snapped back, crossing his arms. He quickly regretted what he said when he saw Keroro's smile slightly falter. 'Remember, Giroro, be nice!' He thought to himself.

Keroro smiled mischievously to play it off and leaned toward Giroro. "At least I know how to let loose and have a good time."

Giroro stiffened at that comeback. He wasn't entirely wrong and honestly he deserved it so he just let it go and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Keroro sat back and smiled triumphantly, acting like he won some argument. Then his eyes widened, "Oh! Right! I wanted to show you what I bought the other day." He got up and rummaged through the mess that was under his bed. Then, out of nowhere, two game controllers were in Giroro's face. "There's two now, do you know what this means!?" Keroro proclaimed, slightly bouncing up and down.

Giroro stared at the controllers and back to Keroro's face which had a huge grin smacked on it.

"Not exactly," He stated.

"Now you're just being rude," Keroro huffed. "It _means_ we can play games together now!"

"Ah," Giroro responded. He doesn't know why Keroro's making such a big deal about having two controllers now. Granted, Keroro is an only child so he really doesn't have much to do here in the house. And it's not like the other kids want to hang out with him all the time.

Keroro threw one of the controllers to Giroro's face and walked over to his console. "That's not the reaction I wanted!" He shook his head, "I even bought that one game you said you wanted when we were at school the other day."

Giroro was about to chuck the controller right back at him until he realized what was just said. "Wait, really?" That was a first, him thinking about someone else for a change.

"Duh, I wanted the game too and since I knew you were coming over, I thought it would be nice to actually do something as frie-" Keroro stopped himself, remembering how Giroro thought of him and turned around. He cleared his throat. "As acquaintances," he corrected himself.

Giroro obviously noticed the mess up but didn't mention it, why should he care? His dad is technically forcing him and Keroro to be friends. He went over to the T.V and sat down, controller in hand.

He stared at the screen, refusing to look up to Keroro. "Let's play then," He said.

Keroro opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it and sat next to him and turned on the game. 'Why is he being so cold to me more than usual today?' He thought. 'He's not even trying this time to seem friendly.'

As they played, no conversation was made, it was kind of like an awkward silence which Keroro definitely was not going for. He decided he can try and make some kind of conversation. He could ask questions to get to know Giroro better, maybe break some ice between them. And he was also getting tired of losing every match… which was embarrassing. But what should he ask? What's something Giroro always seems to want to focus on?

"That's it!" Keroro suddenly beamed.

"What?"

Ah. Whoops.

Keroro flailed around, "N-nothing! Wait- actually- I have a question!" This went on better in his head. He's supposed to be the cool one after all.

"What is it?" Giroro paused the game and turned his head to look at Keroro. Dang. He looked at him. He was trying not to. He's supposed to be the cool one after all.

Pulling himself back together, Keroro grinned. "What rank do you wanna be when you're older?"

They stayed staring at each other for a bit until Giroro looked away. He doesn't want to talk but where else can he go at this exact moment. He sighs.

"I wouldn't mind being a Corporal…" When he didn't receive any response, he started to shift a bit where he was sitting. Why was he getting nervous all of a sudden. More importantly, why was he telling him this information? His dad doesn't even know about this except him. And now Keroro. He willed himself to look over, preparing to receive some kind of judgmental gaze or something.

Keroro's eyes were sparkling, staring at him as if he saw something very unique for the first time.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

Keroro stood up lightning fast which took Giroro off guard. "It's official, you're part of my platoon." He nodded to confirm it like he was debating about this the entire time.

Letting it all settle in as he finally realized what the heck Keroro meant, he chuckled. "I'm sorry, what? We're no where close to be even thinking about platoons, we're only kids."

"And that's a problem because?" Keroro inquired.

"We should get to know our skills and train a whole lot more before they can make a decision on what we should be," Giroro explains as he stands up. "Besides, what rank would you want to be in?"

"I'll have you know I would like to be a Sergeant or maybe even better!" He proclaims, arms crossed.

"A Sergeant? I don't even think you'll make it as a private," Giroro shook his head. "Who would want to be in a platoon with you anyway?"

Keroro stomped his foot down on the floor, "I don't care what you have to say, I can wish to be whoever I want to be!"

"Yeah? Well don't wish too hard."

Then, there was plain silence. Keroro, at first, looked surprised but then closed his eyes. He seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. Finally, his eyes opened but they weren't their usual gaze.

"Giroro…" Keroro's eyes became quite dull, full with a lot of intensity.

Giroro wasn't sure what to do or say. He knows he's being a jerk but being this rude isn't like him. Why was he so mad? And he's never seen Keroro act like this before which really threw him off so he just kept quiet, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Keroro took in a deep breath. "I want you to be in my platoon because I think you're really, _really _cool. I know we're just kids but that shouldn't matter, we can imagine things, it's what kids do! And I know you're forced to hang out with me and I'm aware you don't think I'm the greatest person in existence. Even though I am. But! You still talk to me at least, even at school!" He points firmly towards Giroro, "I've seen what you do at school and it's amazing. So, I think you wanting to be a Corporal suits you a whole lot!" After all that, he huffed like he ran a whole mile.

Giroro, to put it simply, was shocked with all that was said. He doesn't know Keroro that well but he pays more attention to things than he thought. For goodness sake, he bought the game Giroro mentioned just once in a conversation he wasn't even in. Even after making it clear that he doesn't want to be friends, Keroro really does try to be nice. Giroro just assumed things rather than get to know him. Everyone told him their own opinions about Keroro and he based it off of that. He became one of the people that bullied him. No wonder he's so mad, he was acting like everyone else instead of himself. He hates putting down others and making them feel worthless, his dad told him to never do that. Yet here he was, doing exactly that.

"I'm… sorry," Giroro cast his eyes downward. "I was being stupid, I'm not acting like myself."

"Yup, I noticed. And don't worry about it, I forgive ya. You okay?" Keroro tilted his head.

Giroro nodded, "Yeah." He put his hand into a fist, "I'll start trying to get to know you, no more of the cold shoulder. Sorry…"

Keroro brushed it off, "I said don't worry about it. Now, stop being so serious and lets play some games… as friends?" He cautiously said the last part to see if Giroro would object but...

"Sure, let's get back to it," Giroro said, much more relaxed than he ever did.

With that, Keroro smiled bigger than ever and sat down.

"But just so you know, you're not breaking my winning streak," Giroro jokes.

"We'll see about that!" Keroro chimed, "I was just warming up before!"

"Yeah. Okay."

After a few more hours, Giroro's father called Giroro down, ready to leave. Keroro and Giroro walked down the stairs with Keroro making more excuses on why he kept losing such as the game lagging. The parents all said their goodbyes and wishing each other well. As they were walking out the door and about to close it behind them, Keroro yelled:

"See you later, Corporal Giroro!"

Giroro almost fell down by the sudden statement and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Keroro, oh my God, _shut up_!" And slammed the door shut with Giroro's father laughing out loud.

"I'm assuming you guys had fun?" Keroro's mother asked.

Keroro, with his eyes sparkling once again, smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

_**A/N - UH OMG I don't where this was going and I just wrote this on the fly. I had a fun time writing it though and I hope you guys enjoyed. If you couldn't tell by now, my BROTP is Giroro and Keroro LOL. You can do so much stuff with their relationship since they've known each other for so long. I do apologize if this was cheesy and if I made any errors in writing, I'm not a professional nor a regular writer. BUT EITHER WAY Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! **_


End file.
